


Height

by LumytheQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulshipping - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumytheQueen/pseuds/LumytheQueen
Summary: Juudai comments on the height difference between him and Yubel.Yubel has an idea on how to fix it.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Height

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higuchimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/gifts).



> Inspired by "Playtime, Not Playtime"

Yubel observed the scene from the window of the tiny room. The sound of the rolling waves gently crashing against the rocks of the ravine sent a calming lull over the hilltop of the small establishment they were staying at. Night had fallen some time ago and there wasn’t much to see outside, with the sea coloured black and horizon now blurred, but the sound was peaceful and the sea breeze brought a tang of salty air into the room.

Yubel and Juudai were travelling between dimensions and to get to where a small colony of Frog-like monsters said to need their help, they’d have to take the boat that crossed to the other side of the ocean. The trip was so long that only one boat arrived at the dock per day. Then again, not many needed to make this journey, so one boat was enough. Taking advantage of the situation, a couple decided to build a small bed-and-breakfast type of establishment right on top of the hill where the rickety wooden ladders zigzagged their way downwards to the old dock. Travelers usually had no choice but to stay the night and wait for the morning boat to make the travel, and Juudai certainly didn’t mind stopping at the little place and sleeping on a comfortable bed for once. He bartered a few curious items from the human world that he tended to carry around for these situations and even managed to bargain for a hot bath as well.

The couple was odd but very nice, however they did have one peculiarity. They were dwarven in nature, quite short, the top of their heads barely reaching Juudai’s chest. That did have the small consequence that their entire establishment was built with rather short ceilings.

Yubel looked over the shoulder carefully when the door opened. Juudai came back from his bath, black loose boxers and red t-shirt, with a towel over his shoulders and his hair glistening with water. The sight put a smile on Yubel’s lips, satisfied.

“Welcome back. How was it?”

Juudai sat on the only wooden chair in the room, covered his head with the towel and messily scrubbed his hair around, trying to dry it, before pushing the towel off and shaking his hair, which fell naturally into place. Yubel found it endlessly amusing.

“That was pretty nice. I guess I needed it.” he threw the tower onto the bed and stretched, satisfied. I was then that he really looked at Yubel and noticed.

Yubel’s head was almost touching the ceiling. In fact, the upper spikes of Yubel’s hair were rather squashed against it and Juudai then noticed their wings. They were drooped, fallen back so that the end talons that adorned the upper part, usually reaching taller than Yubel’s head, didn’t even reach the ceiling. Yubel must be consciously putting some effort into keeping their wings at that angle. Juudai frowned.

“Are you uncomfortable? The ceiling is too low for you.”

Yubel gave a light sigh with a content smile at Juudai’s worry.

“I’m fine. I just need to be very careful when I move around. The room is just tall enough for me to fit.”

Juudai leaned back on the chair, still not pleased with the situation and with light concern on its face. Then another thought creeped into his mind.

“You really are quite tall. Taller than me.” he sighed, “You know, sometimes I do get a little annoyed that I have to lean my head up so much to get to you.”

Juudai said it without much of a though but Yubel raised a curious eyebrow and soon enough and a small smirk curved its way to their lips.

“Oh?”

They slowly walked closer to Juudai until they were right in front of them.

“I think I might have an idea on how to fix that.”

Juudai leaned his head to the side in a silent query as Yubel’s smirk grew just a little wider and ever so slowly they started bending their knees. They locked eyes with Juudai, who was now even more confused but slowly realising what was going on as Yubel very slowly descended and kneeled in front of Juudai. While they were doing so, they placed their hands on Juudai’s knees and just as slowly parted his legs so when Yubel’s knees hit the floor, they were just in the middle of it. And they never broke eye contact as Juudai’s neck slowly made the rotation from looking up to down, where Yubel was now. They let their leathery wings drop, spreading them freely over the ground, completing the image and only when Yubel chuckled softly, amusement and mischief oozing from heterochromatic eyes, did Juudai’s brain finally caught up.

Yubel. On the floor. Kneeling between his legs.

Juudai blushed violently, his throat suddenly very dry but he didn’t dare to swallow, he didn’t dare to move one bit because despite the absolutely beautiful scene of seeing Yubel like this, from this angle, from this height… Yubel _still_ hadn’t broken eye contact, taking in every single bit of Juudai’s reaction with upmost satisfaction, drinking every little twitch, every time the blush spread, every scattered through.

Yubel gave a moment of pause for all of Juudai's many diverse thoughts to settle somewhat before asking in a not-so-innocently sweet voice.

“So, Juudai? Is this better?”

And this time Juudai did swallow, but Yubel gave him little time to answer.

Once again, very slowly, Yubel dragged her knee to the front and started to move closer to Juudai’s body, with the added effect of opening his legs even more. Little by little, they crept closer and Juudai’s blush intensified, as did his ragged breathing. He was being so quiet as if any noise or any movement would immediately break the moment.

“...or…”

Yubel kept its gaze firmly on Juudai’s chocolate-brown eyes, curving his neck upwards as they finally reached close to his stomach. Then curving their back and pressing their knees they started making their way up to Juudai’s chest as the other pressed his back over the chair, his body very clearly betraying his constant orders for control.

“...should I come a little closer…?”

They stopped and waited right there, head at the same height at Juudai’s chest, back at an angle and lovely wings spread across the floor. They help the pose, waiting. Waiting for Juudai’s reaction as they smirk grew once again; Juudai was a flustered mess. He tried to look annoyed or frustrated, but with very little success.

“...You…”

That was all he could get out before taking the brash decision of burying his hand in Yubel’s soft hair, gently pulling the other further up and reaching down to crash their lips together in a sweet but desperate kiss. Yubel couldn’t help but chuckle as they noticed the way their neck bent at an upward angle to reach Juudai’s lips for the kiss.

It was a nice change, once in a while.


End file.
